Je veux être avec toi
by v-sakura
Summary: La guerre sépare les familles, les amis et bien d'autre personnes, mais réussira t elle à réunir deux personnes qui ne se sont pas vus pendant six ans? Sasusaku
1. le commencement

Le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages noirs, il allait pleuvoir, elle en était sur. Il partageait la peine et la colère que sentaient les combattants du village caché de Konoha. Bientôt, un nombre énorme de personnes allaient mourir sous le coup des lames des katanas, des kunais ou même des shurikens. Ils étaient sur une vaste pleine qui sera dans quelques heures imbibée de sang des ninjas d'Oto no kuni et de Konoha. Elle était en premier rang au côté de Shizune et de Tsunade. Elle ne ressentait pas la peur, en fait, elle ressentait presque le contraire. Elle avait hâte d'entrer en pleine action, elle avait hâte de **_le_** voir…Tsunade lui avait donné la charge de s'occupé de **_lui…de Sasuke._**

Naruto était à ses côté tout aussi excité qu'elle…cependant celui-ci avait la charge de mener toute l'équipe d'anbus et de veiller à ce que Kabuto ne nuise pas au combat entre Tsunade, Jiraya et Orochimaru.

Aujourd'hui sera peut-être le jour où la paix fera sa place parmi le mal…

Sakura sentait le sol trembler sous ses pieds, ils arrivaient…**_il arrivait. _**

Elle entendit Tsunade lui dire : « Sakura, tu es sur de pouvoir accomplir… » Elle fut interrompue par les mots doux, mais déterminé de Sakura.

« Ne t'inquiète par pour ça, ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Je ne le gaspillerai pas à cause d'un petit sentiment que j'éprouvais pour lui il y a six ans, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la faible kunoichi que j'étais avant.

« Je suis ravi de t'entendre dire ça…mais sache que c'est bien, une fois de temps en temps d'avoir des émotions. » Sakura, surprise par les paroles de son maître, commençait à se poser des questions.

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par ça…veut-elle que mes émotions prennent le dessus et que je renonce à le tuer…?' Sakura était perdu dans ses pensés. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la confrontation avait commencé jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque de se faire égorger la gorge. Elle l'évita de justesse en se tassant sur le côté et lui enfonça son kunai dans le dos de son adversaire. Il s'écroula à terre, mort.

La guerre avait commencé.

* * *

Elle se battait sans cesse tout en scrutant l'horizon, en essayant de trouver celui qu'elle cherche depuis plus d'une heure. Finalement elle le trouva, il se battait et tuait à une vitesse incroyable. Elle devait l'arrêter. Elle coura vers lui, évitant de se faire tuer par tous ceux qui se trouvait devant son chemin tentant désespérément de l'assassiner. Finalement elle arriva devant lui, protégeant du coup de katana qu'allait subir son coéquipier avec son propre katana.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrit grand lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fit un petit sourire. Elle avait changé, elle était une tête plus petite que lui, il supposait que ses cheveux lui arrivait un peu en bas des épaules en voyant la longueur de sa queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux plus beaux que jamais, ses trais féminins sur son visage s'étaient développés et avait un corps d'enfer.

« Alors, de la façon dont tu me regardes, je suppose que tu ne viens pas me faire une autre de tes déclarations d'amour débile. » Dit-il, toujours avec son petit sourire.

«Comment oses-tu te moquer des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, je t'aimais de tout mon cœur et j'étais prête à tout pour toi. Mais maintenant, maintenant j'aimerais mieux te voir mort, j'aurais aimé ne jamais t'avoir connu... je te hais. Sakura murmurait ses paroles avec tant de haine et de frustration, elle avait du mal a garder ses sentiments en elle.

« Tu m'as fait souffrir nombre de fois et je te vois aujourd'hui, au côté d'Orochimaru en train de tuer pour gagner du pouvoir. Tu…tu ES AUSSI PIRE QU'ITACHI! »

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, rouge de colère, Sasuke chargea et les deux ninjas s'entraînèrent dans un combat sans fin.

Sasuke et Sakura commençaient à fatiguer, ils étaient de force égales.

Sakura vit une lumière bleu apparaître autour du bras de Sasuke elle reconnut aussitôt le jutsu qu'il allait utiliser…_chidori. _Elle savait comment contrer cette attaque. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle à une vitesse incroyable, Sakura tenait serré son katana dans ses mains. Lorsque la main de Sasuke tenta d'atteindre le cœur de Sakura, le katana se mit devant elle ce qui fit un contact entre le chidori et l'arme de la kunoichi. Une lumière bleue envahit le lieu et lorsqu'elle fut partie, le katana de Sakura se tenait à hors de portée et Sasuke avait la main en sang. Il regarda Sakura ébahi…

'Co…comment a-t-elle pu devenir aussi forte?' Pensa Sasuke, surprit.

Sakura, de son côté, regardait l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé fièrement. Elle savait que ce sentiment ne s'était pas complètement évaporé, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle était toujours éperdument amoureuse de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer Sakura. »

Pour toute réponse, elle sortit un kunai de sa poche et se mit en position de défense.

Le combat continuait.

* * *

Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils se battaient et ils commençaient à être à cour de chakra.

'Je n'ai pas le choix de refaire cette technique si je veux en finir avec ce combat' Sasuke utilisa son autre main pour refaire le chidori. Il vit Sakura se préparer à recevoir son attaque une seconde fois. Il courut vers elle mais au dernier moment il vit les yeux de la jeune fille se détourner de lui pour regarder un peu plus loin. Elle lança le seul kunai qu'il lui restait, celui-ci frôla la joue de Sasuke pour terminer son parcourt dans l'épaule d'un ninja de Konoha qui avait l'intention de tuer Sasuke par surprise. Sakura venait de sauver son ennemi et de blesser son coéquipier. Ne pouvant retenir son coup la main de Sasuke traversa Sakura. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Sakura crachait du sang.

Après quelque temps ainsi, Sasuke commençait à retrouver la parole.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bloqué mon attaque…pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? » Sasuke avec murmuré ces paroles, mais savait très bien que Sakura les avaient entendues.

« C'est ce que tu voulais…non? Me tuer? » Elle fit un sourire triste et remarquant que Sasuke n'aimait pas la réponse, elle continua. « On dirait que j'éprouve toujours de quoi pour toi…Sasuke. Après toutes ces années j'ai cru t'oublier, j'ai travaillé fort pour te haïr et… au bout d'un certain temps j'ai cru réussir. Je crois que ce sentiment était enterré au fond de moi mais… » Sakura toussa et du sang continuait à sortir de sa bouche, elle poursuivit avec plus de difficulté…« mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a resurgit d'un coup…tu…tu as raison Sasuke je ne pourrai jamais te tuer. »

Il retira son bras du corps de Sakura et au même moment elle s'écroula sur lui…elle respirait encore, il en était content. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de la tuer, il était sur qu'elle allait bloquer son attaque. Une vague de culpabilité se fit sentir en lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

Il était agenouillé sur l'herbe avec une Sakura inconsciente dans ses bras, tentant d'arrêter le sang qui coulait du trou qu'il avait causé lorsqu'il se sentit entouré par un certain nombre de personne. Il leva la tête et remarqua le visage du quatrième hokage…c'était impossible il était mort. Il le regarda plus longtemps et remarqua que c'était son rival depuis toujours…Naruto. Il vit ensuite le hokage elle-même…ce qui voulait dire…que Konoha avait gagné la guerre et qu'Orochimaru devait être sûrement mort. Il se sentit plus libre, la marque qu'il avait sur son coup disparut, ce qui confirma son hypothèse. Enfin libre!

'Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?' Il ne sera jamais libre avec toute les actes qu'il avait faits durant les années passées. Il regarda à nouveau Tsunade et dit : « Si on ne la soigne pas tout de suite, elle va mourir. »

* * *

Alors? Alors? Hein? Hein? C'était comment comme premier chapitre? Pas trop court? Ce chapitre-ci était dramatique un peu, mais c'était mon but . Je n'attend qu'une chose et c'est vos review! 


	2. Naruto et Sasuke

**Calliope la muse: **merci, et pour Kabuto et bien je laisse place à ton imagination...il peut être mort où partit en courant dans une salopette rose

**Renia:** merci à toi aussi et désolé si c'est si triste mais t'inquiète pas Sasuke retrouvera sa liberté. HELL YA!

**Cassy-Chan: **Et bien je suis contente d'avoir fait ton bonheur .

**nataku-chan:** Moi aussi j'espère que les autres seront aussi bien...en tout cas tu m'en diras des nouvelles

**Dodie Rogue:** Merci beaucoup et la voici la suite.

**Ridelliz:** Merci ça fait plaisir à 'voir'

**sakura-chan:** Hahahahaha merci beaucoup

Maintenant voici le deuxième chapitre...

* * *

« Si on ne la soigne pas tout de suite, elle va mourir. » Une phrase si simple, mais qui voulait dire tant de chose. Naruto se dépêcha d'éloigner Sakura de Sasuke et la déposa par terre. Une équipe de medic-nin l'entoura et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Sakura.

* * *

Il était dans une cellule, incapable d'utiliser son chakra, incapable de s'enfuir. Il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le grincement de la porte se fit entendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir c'était qui ou pourquoi il avait l'honneur d'avoir Tsunade elle-même dans une cellule sombre et humide. Elle était là pour son jugement. S'il vivait ou non. Après un bref instant elle prit la parole et d'une voix ferme elle dit : « Tu as le choix de rester ici toute ta vie ou de redevenir un habitant ET un ninja de Konoha. »

« Après toutes les horreurs que j'ai fait vous tenez toujours à ce que je sois un des vôtres? Et un ninja en plus? Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous trahir dès demain et détruire le village en entier. » Dit Sasuke d'un ton ennuyeux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais ça. Tu n'as plus personne à venger. Itachi et Orochimaru sont mort. Tu n'as aucun but à détruire ton village natal…surtout que tu risquerais de blesser tes êtres les plus proches…Par contre, tu peux maintenant commencer à penser à faire ton deuxième but, créer une famille. Et je t'offre de devenir un ninja de Konoha puisque j'en ai perdu beaucoup à cause de la guerre, il m'en faut et vite…alors que décides-tu? . » Elle avait parlé d'un ton convainquant et rassurant. Tsunade disait vraie, même s'il était un traître et même s'il à fait la guerre contre eux, il ne risquerait pas une seconde fois de blesser les seules personnes qui se sont soucier de lui. Une image de Kakashi, de Naruto et de **_Sakura _**apparurent dans sa tête. Sasuke avait fait son choix.

« Je suppose que c'est mieux que de rester ici hein? » Elle fit un grand sourire au commentaire de Sasuke et répondit : « Tout à fait! Suis-moi maintenant…à moins que tu préfères rester ici un peu plus longtemps? » Dit-elle avec un air sarcastique.

« Non. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta et dit : «Juste une chose avant de partir…comment va-t-elle? » Sasuke était inquiet de la réponse qu'allait donner Tsunade, il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise quelque chose du genre : « Elle est morte et c'est de ta faute, t'es content de toi j'espère? » ou encore « Elle est morte, mais juste avant de mourir elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle regrettait de ne pas t'avoir tuer et que dans une autre vie elle te tuera tant qu'elle le pourra»

« Va prendre de ses nouvelles toi-même. » Ce fut les derniers mots échangés entre elle et Sasuke.

* * *

La porte de la chambre d'Haruno Sakura s'ouvrit timidement et un homme très séduisant avec des yeux hors du commun entra. Il s'installa au côté d'elle et la regarda longtemps. Elle était coucher sur le lit, quelques mèches de cheveux étaient collées à son front dû à la sueur. Elle portait un masque d'oxygène et avait une sorte de bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux avec des kanji écrit dessus. Apparemment c'était une sorte de jutsu que les medic-nin utilisait. Il ne connaissait rien dans ce domaine alors il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce léger détail. Elle était branchée à toute sorte de machine, elle était dans un état critique. Il savait qu'à cause de lui, Sakura luttait entre la vie et la mort.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour faire apparaître cette fois-ci un homme blond avec des yeux océan remplis de vie.

« Tu es là toi aussi? C'est toi qui la mets là et tu es la première personne à lui rendre visite. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se passait dans ta tête, mais là je te comprends encore moins… » Voyant que Sasuke n'avait aucune intention de répondre, il en profita pour poser une question.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de redevenir un habitant de Konoha? » Naruto regardait le sol, le regard rempli de tristesse.

« C'était mieux que de rester dans ce trou à rat. »

« Tu mens, tu aurais pu t'évader n'importe quand et pourtant tu n'as rien tenté, tu es rester patiemment à ce qu'on décide de ton sort. » Naruto termina sa phrase et voyant que Sasuke regardait le corps immobile de Sakura. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand lorsqu'il découvrit la vraie raison de la décision de Sasuke…

« Je vois, c'est à cause d'elle que tu as décidé de rester. »

« … »

* * *

C'est tout pour le deuxième chapitre, il est un peu plus court que le premier mais je trouvais que ça finissait bien . En passant, de la façon dont j'ai décris Sakura, je l'imaginais comme Sasuke est après l'examen de chuunin et que Kabuto entre pour le tuer, Sasuke avait l'air dans un cas critique et j'avais cette image-là en tête lorsque j'ai écrit ce bout de texte

Laisser un petit review s.v.p.


	3. Le réveil

**Calliope la muse:**C'est vrai?et bien je suis contente pour toi ...et tes enfants lol

**renia:** t'inquiète pas je conte faire une fin heureuse et ça fait plaisir à voir que Sasuke remonte dans ton estime un peu grace à moi .

**shinna-chan:** merci beaucoup et voici la suite espérant que tu l'aime autant que le dernier

**Jiyaie:** la voici!

**Dodie Rogue:** Salut et merci beaucoup

**Athenais:** Contente de voir qu'il y a une autre fan de sasusaku dans le club et peut-être qu'un jour on verra un Sasuke amoureux dans le manga...on peu toujours rêvé...non?

**SOEDER ADELINE:** Merci beaucoup je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies et c'est mon couple préféré à moi aussi (à part que j'aime bien aussi le sasu/saku/neji mais ça sera pour une autre fois )

**Ridelliz:** Merci et tu vas voir la réaction de Sakura dans ce chapitre...alors je ne te fait plus attendre!

**taahoma:** Ah! c'est très gentil de me dire ça, moi qui me suis efforcé de ne pas les mettre trop OOC. Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'elle est correcte!

* * *

« Je vois, c'est à cause d'elle que tu as décidé de rester. »

« … »

« Elle t'aime toujours tu sais? »

«… »

« Ce n'est pas le temps de la laisser partir. »

«… »

« Après toute ces années il y a encore de l'espoir… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu espère que je te dises Naruto? Tu crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier, Sakura va ressentir la même chose? Elle va me détester…je lui ai fait trop de mal. »

« Et qui es-tu pour dire ça?…Tu n'es pas Sakura, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent » Naruto commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui. Il venait à peine de commencer la conversation et déjà une envie irrésistible de le frapper était arrivé. Dans ce domaine là, Sasuke n'y connaissait rien et Naruto savait qu'il ressentait de la peur, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre.

« Je ne la mérite pas… »

C'était surprenant d'entendre ces paroles d'un Uchiha , et plus précisément de Sasuke. Celui qui n'a jamais sû montrer ces émotions était en train de les relâcher sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Ça c'est vrai, tu ne la mérite absolument pas, mais elle mérite le bonheur et ce bonheur c'est toi… »

Surprit, Sasuke regardait Naruto sans savoir quoi répondre. Après six ans, il avait atteint une sagesse étonnante, il n'était plus l'idiot qui entrerait dans un piège aveuglement. Uchiha Sasuke se faisait donné une leçon par Uzumaki Naruto.

« Bon ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus te parler mais si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous…avec ma fiancée. »

Si Sasuke était assit, il aurait tombé en bas de sa chaise… « Fi…fiancée? Tu es fiancée? Avec qui? » Alors là c'était le bouquet…se faire donner des conseils par son rival, Naruto qui va avoir une femme avant lui, Uchiha Sasuke, celui que toute les filles tombenttoutes amoureuses et en plus de tout ça, il bégayait.

« Avec ma chère Hinata » Naruto fit un énorme sourire et quitta la chambre.

Cela prit quelque temps à Sasuke d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer les quinze dernière minutes. Et puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune kunoichi. L'événement d'hier repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, ainsi que les paroles de Naruto. Il ne savait plus quoi penser…il nevoulait qu'une chose : que Sakura vive. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla et avec hésitation, lui prit la main. Il la regarda un instant et prononça quelques mots…

« Sakura…je ne sais pas si tu m'entend réellement mais je veux que tu saches que…Sakura je veux que….Sakura…ne me quitte pas…c'est tout ce que je te demande…j'ai besoin de toi… » Sasuke avait parlé sur un ton désespéré. Il regardait si ses paroles aurait fait, par hasard, comme par magie, ouvert les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses…Non, toujours aucun signe de vie. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Sakura, porta sa bouche à son oreille et chuchota…

« Sakura pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

* * *

'Il fait noir. Quelqu'un à oublier d'allumer la lumière' Elle entendit un ricanement.

« Qui…qui est-là? » Fit-elle d'une voix forte.

Des images de son passé filèrent autour d'elle. Où était-elle? Ça, elle l'ignorait, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit. Quelqu'un apparu devant elle, un homme d'un charisme impressionnant…

« Qui est-vous? » demanda-t-elle?

« Le juge. »

« Le juge? Mais de quoi?…et où suis-je? »

L'homme fit un sourire et répondit « Tu te trouve entre la vie ET la mort, tu es présentement étendue sur un lit d'hôpital et ton âme et je suis venu te chercher pour décider si tu dois vivre ou non. »

« Je veux vivre évidemment. » Sakura n'aimait pas beaucoup ce garçon, elle le trouvait désagréable et intimidant.

« Pourquoi? Pour voir des gens mourir, des gens qui te détestent, qui veulent ta mort…es-tu sûr d'avoir ta place parmi les vivant »

Cette question avait perturbé Sakura…Pourquoi voulait-elle vivre? Elle continuait d'écouter les argument du juge, perdant, de plus en plus l'envie de vivre.

« Vous avez raison, je n'ai aucune utilité maintenant…personne ne veut de moi…j'ai trahi mon propre village…j'ai évité la mort de mon pire ennemi et blesse un des miens. »

« Alors vous choisissez la mort ?»

Après un moment d'hésitation, Sakura hocha la tête. Elle vit le juge signer un 'contrat', voulant sceller sa décision mais au moment ou elle voulut faire de même, une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête…

_« Sakura pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. » _

Cette voix, elle la connaissait trop bien. Aussitôt, elle fut sortit de cet endroit sombre pour rouvrir les yeux dans un endroit clair.

Sasuke vit Sakura réagir à ses paroles…Sakura allait bien, elle était réveillé. Il lui enleva son 'bandeau' sur ses yeux et sourit en voyant le regard émeraude de la jeune fille. Sakura avait de la difficulté à garder ses yeux ouvert, faut dire que les murs blanc de l'hôpital lui donnait mal à la tête et puis elle regarda celui qui était à ses côté…celui qu'elle était incapable d'oublier.

« Sakura…je suis content que tu vas bien. » Le Sasuke d'avant n'aurais jamais osé dire ça, mais le Sasuke d'avant avait changé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? En liberté? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir celui qui lui a causé cette blessure.

« Tsunade-sama m'a donné une autre chance…une chance de recommencé à nouveaux. »

« Oh… » Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi dire, le voir à ses côté la remplissait de joie…elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de se jeter dans ses bras, mais quelque chose lui en empêchait : La peur, la peur d'être rejetée une fois de plus.

« Tu devrais te reposer maintenant…je repasserai demain. » Sasuke se leva et ressortit.

Sakura le regardait partir, un petit sourire sur ses minces lèvres. Peut-être qu'après toutes ces années, elle aurait réussit à faire fondre son cœur de glace…juste un tout petit peu?

* * *

Enfin j'ai terminé ce chapitre! Si vous voulez mon avis je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de celui-ci...et le bout avec Sakura et le juge c'était pas trop moche? en tout cas donnez-moi vos commentaire en? EN M'ENVOYANT UN REVIEW! ahem merci 


	4. Une bien belle journée

**Athenais:** Tout à fait, le fait de voir que j'ai des review me rempli de joie...merci beaucoup

**Dodie Rogue:** Merci à toi!

**Ridelliz:** Moi aussi et j'aurais voulu voir Sakura haïr Sasuke pour qu'ensuite il se met à genoux pour qu'elle lui lèche les basket! Ce sera dans une autre fic peut-être hahahaha.

**Cassy-Chan:** Mais c'est qu'il à mûri Naruto s'il veut devenir Hokage un jour il va falloir qu'il arrête d'être comme Jiraya...heum...oublie ce que je viens de te dire ok je délire

**Shinna-chan:** Merci beaucoup et la voici la suite!

**Taahoma:** Désolé si ta trouvé la scène du juge trop court mais j'avais plus d'idée pour ça moi :(. Et je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant Sasuke...Par contre j'ai peur que tu le trouves euh différent dans ce chapitre...en tout cas à toi de voir

**renia:** Et bien si tu a trouvé le chapitre court attend de voir celui-ci :S. et voici la suite!

**Loushaa:** Ah bon c'est si bon que ça? Et bien merci c'est très gentil, j'apprécie énormément

**Calliope la muse:** euh c'est à peu près ça hahahaha

Note à tous! Je compte terminer cette fic au prochain chapitre et s.v.p. pardonnez-moi d'avoir été si longue à réécrire. Mais voici de quoi à vous faire patienter pour la suite prévu pour euh cette semaine...en tout cas je l'espère...enfin bon...BON CHAPITRE!

* * *

Sasuke regardait la lune, se remémorant des semaines passées. Deux mois, ça faisait deux mois qu'il avait ce sentiment étrange en lui. Ce sentiment qui apparaissait chaque fois qu'il **_la_** voyait…**_elle_**…Sakura. Il a fallut une semaine à Sakura pour retrouver ses forces, et Sasuke, lui rendait visite un peu avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, il veillait sur elle. Peut-être faisait-il cela pour se faire pardonner ou bien était-ce parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à voir? Naruto passait tout son temps avec Hinata, se préparant pour leur mariage qui aura lieu dans deux jours…et les autres habitants du village…et bien ils ne lui avaient pas encore tout à fait pardonné de ses actes passés. Mais la vraie raison que Sasuke était au côté de Sakura à la regarder dormir pendant des heures à tous les jours était qu'il aimait être près d'elle. Il se sentait bien…il se sentait complet.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de l'hôpital, elle passa presque tout son temps près de Sasuke. Les gens commençaient à la regarder bizarrement, certain chuchotait des bêtises dans son dos. « Tu n'es pas obligée d'être avec moi, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. » Avait-il dit. Mais elle, elle lui prit gentiment la main et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

_« J'ai envie d'être avec toi. »_

Oui, il se souvient maintenant…c'est à ce moment là que ces sentiments étranges ont commencés à apparaître.

* * *

« Aaaaaahhhh » Sakura émit un bâillement, elle se tue lorsqu'elle entendit un cognement à la porte. Elle se leva de son lit et alla répondre. Elle fut surprise de voir Sasuke devant sa porte avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi? » Demanda-t-elle ennuyée.

Sasuke aimait la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Sakura était dansun pyjama trop grand pour elle. Les manchesétaient plus longues que les bras et la chemise de nuit lui arrivait un peu en haut des genoux. Elle avait les cheveux mêlés et ébouriffés, et son air endormi terminait le portrait.

« Habilles-toi et je t'emmène quelque part…oh et surtout n'oublie pas d'arranger tes cheveux je n'ai pas envie de me promener avec une sorcière » Dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Elle était rouge comme une tomate mais se reprit rapidement en répliquant : « Une sorcière? Regardes-toi dans un miroir avant de parler. » Elle tira la langue et avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Une fois prête, Sakura et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Il n'a rien d'autre à voir à part un tas de bois et de feuillus. »

Sasuke soupira et finit par répondre : « Ça va, on y est c'est juste là. » Il pointa du doigt l'endroit en question et regarda Sakura. Son expression avait change de l'impatience à l'émerveillement.

« WOW! » s'écria-t-elle.

Un énorme champ de fleur prenait place, les rayons du soleil qui reflétaient sur le champ faisait un spectacle éblouissant. Sasuke regarda Sakura courir joyeusement parmi les fleurs et se laissa tomber. Sasuke la rejoignit sauf que celui-ci était beaucoup plus calme. Savoir qu'il est capable, lui aussi, de rendre Sakura joyeuse le rend heureux…oui Uchiha Sasuke était heureux.

« Sakura? »

« Oui? »

« Merci. »

Elle sourit.

* * *

Beaucoup plus court je sais et mon histoire devient de plus en plus OOC et je n'aime pas ça. Mais moi j'écrie ce que j'ai dans la tête et je trouvais ça mignon de voir Sasuke comme ça alors s.v.p. pardonnez-moi si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre à cause qu'il est trop OOC.

Eum…un ti review avant de partir?


	5. Romance sous la pluie

**_Calliope la muse:_** Merci beaucoup...et puis ça s'est bien passé dans le champs de fleurs?

**_temari:_** merci j'aprécie beaucoup

**_haruno sama:_** merci à toi et voilà ce que tu attendais!

**_Dodie Rogue:_** merci beaucoup

**_Loushaa:_** Merci ça me rassure ce que tu dis...en tout cas voilà la suite!

**_blueangel:_** merci et c'est vai Sasuke a le droit d'être heureux

**_yune-chan66:_** merci

* * *

Sakura, Ino et Tenten étaient dans la chambre d'Hinata pour l'aider à se préparer pour le mariage. Et oui! Le grand jour est enfin arrivé, dans moins d'une heure, Hyuuga Hinata s'appellera désormais Uzumaki Hinata. Nerveuse, elle faisait presque tout de travers.

« Calme-toi Hinata tu veux? Je ne pourrai jamais ajuster cette robe si tu bouges sans cesse » avait parlé Ino.

« Arrête de cligner des paupières! Comment veux-tu que je te maquille? » Dit Tenten, impatiente.

« ET ARRÊTE DE BOUGER LA TÊTE! » Dirent Sakura et Tenten.

« Je ne pourrai jamais faire quelque chose de bien avec tes cheveux si tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder l'heure tout le temps! » Dit Sakura sur un ton ferme.

Et la tentative de préparer Hinata à temps continua encore un moment.

* * *

Du côté des hommes ça n'allait guère mieux. Chouji avait échappé de la nourriture sur le costume de Naruto, Naruto était en train de crier après Chouji qui venait de saboter son costume, Shikamaru était en train de s'endormir, Lee sautillait de joie un peu partout, excité de voir sa Sakura en demoiselle d'honneur avec un Sasuke qui le fusillait du regard. Il sentait son sang bouillir en lui. Il n'avait encore aucune idée que ce sentiment de colère était de la jalousie. Kiba et Akamaru étaient sur le point de se battre avec Shino pour une raison quelconque et Neji, lui, les regardaient amusé.

* * *

Ino, Tenten et Sakura entrèrent les premières suivies d'une Hinata qui avait les yeux rivés sur Naruto. Il semblait avoir un gros 'spot' noir sur son costume comme s'il était mouillé, elle préféra ne pas se poser de questions. Naruto quant à lui, regardait aussi passionnément sa futur femme. Elle avait un kimono blanc avec du rose très pâle en dessous. Elle avait très peu de maquillage, mais assez pour mettre son visage en valeur. Étant donné qu'elle avait peu de cheveux, elle avait tout simplement un petit bandeau composé de fleurs. Elle était belle à en couper le souffle.

Hinata arriva finalement en face de Naruto. Ne se quittant jamais des yeux, Tsunade avait commencé à parler. Les deux jeunes amoureux ne l'écoutaient pas, ils étaient dans leur monde.

* * *

« Hyuuga Hinata acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Uzumaki Naruto ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la santé comme la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté pour le meilleur et pour le pire? »

« Oui je le veux »Répondit-elle très excité.

« Uzumaki Naruto acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Hyuuga Hinata ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la santé comme la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté pour le meilleur et pour le pire? »

« HA! Mais quelle question? Bien sur que je le veux ! » Avait presque crié celui-ci.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Naruto et Hinata s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

« LA MARIÉE VA LANCER SON BOUQUET DE FLEUR! » Cria Ino excité à l'idée d'attraper le bouquet. Toutes les filles se réunirent prête à recevoir les fleurs. Toute les filles sauf une…Sakura. Elle était un peu à l'écart, en train de regarder ses amis se chicaner pour attraper les fleurs…elle eut un sourire. Ça ne valait pas la peine pour elle de les rejoindre, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie et elle était sur, qu'à part Lee, personne d'autre ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle sentie une pointe de solitude en elle. Elle jeta son regard sur Sasuke qui regardait lui aussi les filles se bousculer. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas à sa place…ça se voyait dans son regard. Elle regarda Hinata lancer le bouquet qui allait atterrir d'un moment à l'autre dans les bras d'une des filles, sautant pour attraper le bouquet. Mais au dernier moment le vent se leva et changea la trajectoire du bouquet, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers Sakura. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre, les fleurs étaient dans ses bras.

Sakura sentait les regards fixés sur elle, toutes les filles qui avaient tenté désespérément d'attraper le bouquet la regardait à présent bouche-bée. Même Sasuke, qui semblait s'ennuyer, il y a quelques instants, avait les yeux grand ouvert tout aussi surpris que les autres.

Ne sachant comment réagir, ellefit un petit sourire, tendit les bras vers les filles et demanda innocemment : « héhé l'une de vous veut le bouquet? .

Sakura vit Ino s'approcher d'elle, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, Ino pouvait être épeurente lorsqu'elle se fâche, mais à sa grande surprise, en un instant,elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Ino.

« J'espère que tu trouveras celui qui est parfait pour toi. » Avait-elle chuchoté dans son oreille. Sakura comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et hocha la tête. Voyant que c'était toujours aussi silencieux, Ino cria à personne en particulier : « Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Que la musique commence! »

Sakura regarda Ino et tout les autres s'éloigner et aller sur la piste de danse. Elle souria chaleureusement…'merci…Ino'

Elle remarqua que Sasuke était toujours à l'écart.

'Je devrais peut-être aller lui demander de danser avec moi…mais il risque de me rejeter encore une fois…je n'ai pas envie d'être blesser une fois de plus' Sakura baissa la tête, retenant les larmes qui voulaient sortir de ses yeux.

« Tu veux danser? »

Sakura leva brusquement la tête pour voir Sasuke devant elle. Il fixait un mur voulant cacher sa gêne, avec un air voulant dire 'Je te demande juste à danser rien de plus'.

Sakura sourit largement.

«Ok » dit-elle à voix basse se dirigeant vers la piste de danse, mais elle fut arrêté par quelqu'un qui lui tenait le poignet…Sasuke.

« Pas…ici » dit-il, l'entraînant en dehors de l'établissement.

* * *

Il faisait noir et le ciel grondait avec des éclairs qui apparaissaient une fois de temps en temps. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Sasuke s'était enfin arrêté dans un parc, il était dos à Sakura. Il pensait aux paroles qu'avait dit Tsunade lorsqu'il était encore un prisonnier…

_« Tu peux maintenant commencer à penser à faire ton deuxième but, créer une famille. »_

« Sakura. »

À son nom, la fille le regarda intensément, il ne voulait pas danser, il voulait lui dire quelque chose…mais quoi?

« Oui? » Dit-elle, montrant qu'elle était à l'écoute.

« Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle n'était pas surprise de cette question, elle resta là à le regarder, tentant de savoir s'il était sérieux…il l'était.

« M'aimes-tu? » Demanda-t-elle tout aussi sérieusement.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à cette question, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de recrée son clan et Sakura semblait être la personne parfaite pour remplir ce rôle. Elle était belle, intelligente et forte.

La pluie commençait à tomber tranquillement et puis, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'une lourde charge, commença à tomber plus fort. Cela n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps au deux shinobis d'être totalement trempés. Mais il restèrent là, Sasuke dos à Sakura et Sakura attendant patiemment sa réponse.

Sasuke commença à se remémorer des moments passés avec elle depuis son retour à Konoha et puis la journée d'hier lui revint en tête ainsi que le sentiment qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec Lee…la jalousie. Oui il en était sur maintenant…il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se retourna, s'approcha d'elle et lorsqu'il fit à quelque centimètre de son visage il lui dit d'une voix calme et décidé…

« Haruno Sakura, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Tu es et seras pour toujours la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Sakura je te le demande une seconde fois veux-tu m'épouser? »

Sakura fit son plus beau sourire…

« J'avais peur que ce moment n'arrive jamais…oui je veux t'épouser Uchiha Sasuke. » Pour la première fois, Sasuke montra qu'il était heureux avec un sourire plein d'éclat. Il porta ses lèvres aux siennes et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

C'est ici que se termine cette histoire, Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue et je remercie à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Ça veut dire énormément pour moi . Je n'ai jamais été à un mariage alors je n'ai aucune idée si j'ai bien décris le moment…je me suis fiée au film…et à Internet . C'est pas chou un peu non mais regardez les Sasuke et Sakura s'embrassent sous la pluie ohhhhhh …hahaha je rigole…pour la dernière fois dans cette histoire je vous demande………UN REVIEW! 


End file.
